Wae?
by DiamondEXOST
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] "Saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kau telah menempati rongga hatiku yang mungkin hanya kau lah yang bisa menempatinya. Dan aku begitu senang saat kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi orang itu telah merusak segalanya, dan apakah aku bisa bertahan untukmu Kim Jongin?" JonginxSehun KaiHun, KaiLu, KrisHun. CrackPair. DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wae?

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kris Wu.

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Pairing : KaiHun.

Author : Park Jihyun

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Teenager Life

Warning : YAOI, MALEMALE, BOYBOY. DLDR...

Summary :

"_Saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kau telah menempati rongga hatiku yang mungkin hanya kau lah yang bisa menempatinya. Dan aku begitu senang saat kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi orang itu telah merusak segalanya, dan apakah aku bisa bertahan untukmu Kim Jongin? Saranghae jeongmal Kim Jongin..."_

.

YAOI

.

CRACK PAIR

.

DONT LIKE?

.

DONT READ!

_Park Jihyun Present®_

[Sehun POV]

Aku berjalan sambil memandang dengan pandangan kosong hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sungguh benar-benar tidak membuatku merasakan hangat, aku kabur dari rumah dengan tujuan yang tidak tentu arah. Aku hanya memakai sebuah kaos oblong dan celana jeans yg mungkin sudah lusuh. Aku bahkan tidak membawa uang sepeser pun hanya sebuah ponsel yang ada di saku belakangku dan mungkin baterai nya sudah habis. oh ya perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun namja paling manis dan tampan diwaktu bersamaan. Haha aku mungkin sudah gila sehingga aku menjadi begini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalaku dan juga perutku sangat keroncongan, kalau kalian mau tahu aku kabur dari rumah sejak kemarin karena aku tidak menyetujui kata Appa ku yang akan menjodohkan ku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya,, hello... sekarang sudah tahun berapa? Apakah masih cocok zaman sekarang main jodoh-jodohan? Aku memegangi perutku yang teraasa sakit dan aku segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk di taman yang sebentar lagi akan aku jangkau, tapi rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya aku pun jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku berharap ada seorang yang baik hati menemukanku dan bersedia mengankutku(?) untuk diberi makan atau apalah yang penting aku tidak mau berbaring di sini.

[Sehun POV end]

-Wae?-

[Jongin POV]

Aisshh jinjja gara-gara noona aku harus berbelanja barang yang membuatku malu setengah mati, kalian mau tahu, masa aku seorang Kim Jongin yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis serta wajah yang tampan dan rupawan ini suruh membeli barang yang dibutuhkan wanita.. ya itu 'pembalut' kalian tahu seberapa malunya aku. Oh rasanya aku ingin menceburkan noonaku ke kandang buaya, ya ke kandang buaya... akan aku ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya

_-flashback-_

"_eum, chogiyo?" aku bertanya kepada seorang pelayan yang ada di minimarket tersebut. _

"_ya tuan, apa ada yang baisa saya bantu"tanya pelayan tersebut. _

"_eum, begini aku ingin bertanya tentang pembalut mana yang biasa dipakai seorang yeoja?"demi Tuhan aku malu sekali mengatakan itu, aku pun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. _

_Dan apa reaksi pelayan itu. Ya dia tertawa dan mengatakan "oh, apa anda sedang membelikan untuk istri anda? Apakah beliau sedang dalam masa nifas? Atau datanng bulan biasa?" _

_Mati kau Kim Jongin.. "mung- kkin pilihan ya- ng ke- ddua.." aku berkata dengan terbata. Pelayan itu pun langsung memberikan pembalut dengan bungkus warna pink. _

"_kamsa hamnida.." aku berkata dengan sedikit membungkuk_

_Eommaaa! Rasanya aku ingin menggesekkan wajahku sampai tidak ada yang bisa mengenaliku..._

_-flashback end-_

Aku ingin langsung sampai dirumah dan berteriak kepada noonaku yang seenak jidatnya menyuruhku untuk membelikan barang nista tersebut. Aku pun sedikit berlari dan tiba-tiba aku terjegal(?) sesuatu sehingga aku jatuh dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit. Ingatkan aku untuk menggesekan wajahku di jalan nanti jika ada temanku yang melihatnya... aku pun mencoba berdiri daan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat seorang yeoja dengan pakaian yang sangat tidak hangat sedang tiduran di jalan. Aku langsung mengahampirinya, aku rasakan tubuhnya yang sangat dingin serta kulitnya yang sudah putih pucat, atau meungkin kulitnya memang seperti itu. Nan molla, sebaiknya aku bangunkan yeoja ini.

"cho-chogiyo aggashi.. apa kau bisa mendengarku?" aku sedikit menepuk pelen pipinya yang sudah dingin sekali. Karena yeoja itu tidak sadar-sadar maka tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menggendongnya di punggungku, terasa ringan memang, tetapi seharusnya tidak seringan ini kan... aku sama sekali tidak merasakan berat. Dengan langkah yang kupercepat, ku bawa yeoja itu menuju rumahku...

[Kim Jongin POV end]

-Wae?-

[Author POV]

-at Kim Jongin's Home-

Knock-knock-knock...

Knock-knock-knock...

"Noona, buka pintunya... palliwaaa..." teriak Jongin dari luar rumah.

"ne~~~tunggu sebentar..." balas noona Jongin.

_Ceklek_

"aigoo Jongin, nuguya?" tanya noona Jongin.

"aku tidak tahu noona, aku menemukan dia di jalan dan aku merasa tidak tega padanya akhirnya aku bawa pulang. Aissh noona cepat menyingkir aku ingin merebahkannya di dalam. Sebaiknya noona siapkan air hangat dan baju bersih punyaku. Palliwa~~~" titah Jongin sembari menurunkan yeoja yang Jongin kira di kasur king size nya.

Noona Jongin datang kekamar Jongin dengan membawa baskom air hangat serta tidak lupa menyiapkan pakaian bersih dinakas. Jongin dengan telaten membersihkan wajah serta lengan yeoja itu *perkiraan Jongin lho ya*.

"Eum noona, bisakah kau bantu aku menggantikan yeoja ini pakaian?" pinta Jongin

"Dengan senang hati dongsaengku tercinta..."

Saat Jongin dan Noonanya akan membuka pakaian yeoja itu, yeoja itu langsung mengerjabkan matanya dan mulai tersadar. Ia melirik kesamping dan menemukan Jongin dan Noonanya.

"Aggashi sudah sadar, mian aku tadi lancang akan membuka pakaian aggashi." Kata Jongin.

Noona Jongin langsung keluar dan mengambilkan makanan di dapur, sementara Jongin masih menunggui yeoja itu agar sadar sepenuhnya. Saat yeoja itu akan duduk ia dibantu oleh Jongin, dan yeoja itu tesenyum sangat manis seingga Jongin terpana melihatnya. "eum mian, aku hanya ingin membantu." Kata Jongin salah tingkah.

"Kamsahamnida eum-

"Kim Jongin" potong Jongin.

"Eum kamsahamnida Kim Jongin-shi. Aku Oh Sehun dan apa tadi kau bilang 'aggashi'? mian, tapi aku namja Jongin-shi." Kata Sehun sambil memainkan bibirnya.

Jongin pun hanya terperangah mendengar penjelasan Sehun, yang ia salah mengira jika Sehun adalah yeoja dan ternyata di namja sepertinya.

"Oh mian Sehun-shi. Aku pikir kau yeoja, kau terlihat seperti yeoja dengan badanmu yang tinggi serta ramping dan kulitmu yang seputih susu, wajahmu juga manis dan terlihat cantik."

_BLUSHH_

Sehun pun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, apa orang didepannya ini sedang memujinya dengan mengatakan hal yang mendeskripsikan tentang dirinya. Oh, sadarlah Oh Sehun wajahmu sudah seperti pemoles bibir yeoja yang dikenal dengan nama lipstick.

"Mwoya?" sehun akhirnya bis amengontrol dirinya.

"mian, Sehun-shi tapi yang aku katakan itu benar adanya kan?" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Sudah Jongin, jangan menggoda Sehun. Lihat wajahnya memerah Jongin..." noona Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi KaiHun.

"Sehunnie~kau bisa ganti pakaian sendiri kan? Dan ini aku bawakan bubur supaya kau hangat dan Jongin awas kau kalau berbuat tidak-tidak dengan Sehunnie.." titah noona Jongin

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan noona Jongin, ia pun segera turun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tapi bukan Sehun kalau lupa tidak menanyakan dimana letak kamar mandinya.

"Oh noona, dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Sampai-sampai noona Jongin mencubiti pipinya...

"Sehunnie kau manis sekali kau tidak seperti Jongin yang jelek dan cuek. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah kanan lemari itu.." jawab noona Jongin.

Sehun pun langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan oleh noona Jongin.

"eoh Sehunnie? Panggilan apa itu noona, kau seperti pedofil gila yang akan menerkam seorang namja manis. Dan apa kau bilang aku jelek, berarti matamu sudah bermasalah noona." Sembur Jongin dengan penekana disetiap perkataaanya.

"Bilang saja kau iri. Eh iya Jongin sepertinya Sehun cocok denganmu, kau bisa memperbaiki keturunan jika kau bersama dengannya. Lihat dia cantik, putih, dan tinggi." Goda noona Jongin, dan ia langsung pergi melesat keluar kamar Jongin.

"YAA! NOOONAAAAA!" Teriak Jongin.

Sehun telah selesai dan ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin melihat bajunya yang sedikit kebesaran di pakai oleh Sehun dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang serta bahunya yang putih tanpa cacat. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat Sehun mendekat ke arahya, lalu duduk mereka duduk bersebelahan di bagian pinggir kasur king size Jongin.

"Eum, Jongin-shi kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Eoh, nan gwaenchanna. Ini kau makan buburnya. Aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan kan?" jawab Jongin sambil memberikan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, susu hangat, serta obat penurun panas.

"Ne? Gomawoyo Jongin-shi."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –shi. Kedengarannya begitu formal." Kata Jongin.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun memakan buburnya dengan diam, tanpa tahu jika Jongin memandanginya dengan susah payah karena menahan nafsunya yang melihat Sehun. (Jongin kau memang mesum!)

"Ahh,, mashita. Jongin-ah aku tidak mau obat itu. Pasti rasanya pahit, aku benci rasa pahit. Aku tidak mau meminumnya.." rengek Sehun.

"Tapi nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh Sehun-ah. Bagaimana kalau aku bantu kau meminumnya.. eotte?" tawar Jongin.

"Selama tidak pahit aku mau Jongin-ah..." kata Sehun dengan riang. Oh Sehun kau sangat polos, lihatah Jongin telah mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Jongin mengambil obat tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan ia juga meminum air putih tetapi tidak menelannya dan dengan sigap ia menarik Sehun agar mendekat padanya dan

CHU~~

Jongin menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, mengarahkan obat dari multnya ke mulut Sehun dengan mengarahkan lidahnya masuk melalui celah bibir Sehun. Sehun pun hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia dan Jongin lakukan.

-TBC-

wae? eotte? aku cuma pengen tahu respon kalian. please Review dan jangan jadi Siders okeee...

gomawo~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wae?

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kris Wu.

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Pairing : KaiHun, KaiLu, etc

Author : Park Jihyun

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Teenager Life

Warning : **TYPO** BETERBANGAN, YAOI, MALExMALE, BOYxBOY. DLDR...

A/N : Jeongmal mianhae readersku tercintahh #dilemparBom di chapter 1 kemarin banyak banget typo beterbaran, kemarin aku nggak sempet baca ulang, saat udah selesai ngetik langsung aku publish. Sekali lagi mian ne. Oh iya mungkin chapter ini sudut pandangnya kebanyakan dari author, jadi jangan bingung yaa~~

Summary :

"_Saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kau telah menempati rongga hatiku yang mungkin hanya kau lah yang bisa menempatinya. Dan aku begitu senang saat kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi orang itu telah merusak segalanya, dan apakah aku bisa bertahan untukmu Kim Jongin? Saranghae jeongmal Kim Jongin..."Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)_

.

YAOI

.

CRACK PAIR

.

DONT LIKE?

.

DONT READ!

HAPPY READING!

_Park Jihyun Present®_

**[Preview Chap.1]**

"**Ahh,, mashita. Jongin-ah aku tidak mau obat itu. Pasti rasanya pahit, aku benci rasa pahit. Aku tidak mau meminumnya.." rengek Sehun.**

"**Tapi nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh Sehun-ah. Bagaimana kalau aku bantu kau meminumnya.. eotte?" tawar Jongin.**

"**Selama tidak pahit aku mau Jongin-ah..." kata Sehun dengan riang. Oh Sehun kau sangat polos, lihatah Jongin telah mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Jongin mengambil obat tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan ia juga meminum air putih tetapi tidak menelannya dan dengan sigap ia menarik Sehun agar mendekat padanya dan**

**CHU~~**

**Jongin menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, mengarahkan obat dari multnya ke mulut Sehun dengan mengarahkan lidahnya masuk melalui celah bibir Sehun. Sehun pun hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia dan Jongin lakukan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Entah karena apa bibir Sehun dan Jongin malah saling bertautan dan menunjukkan siapa yang paling dominan di ciuman ini. Merasa kelakuan Jongin sudah diluar batas, dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun melepaskan tautan tersebut dengan langsung mendorong Jongin dari hadapannya, dan tentu saja Jongin langung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya(lagi). Bayangkan Jongin jatuh dengan posisi terjengkang dan pantatnya sukses mencium kerasnya lantai kamar Jongin.

"Ouch,, appoyaaa..." Jongin berusaha berdiri sedang tangannnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap pantatnya yang baru saja dicium mesra oleh lantai.

"Rasakan itu Jongin... siapa suruh seenak jidat menciumku kau tahu-

"Ya aku tahu itu First Kiss mu kan, Hunnie?" potong Jongin dengan menyimpulkan sebuah senyum yang err- mesum?

Seketika wajah Sehun langsung memerah semerah baju yang baru ibu author pakai *apa ini?* *abaikan* "Ba-ba-bagai- mana kau bisa tahu? Kalo itu firstkiss ku?" tanya Sehun gugup. "Ya aku tahu karena bibirmu terasa manis Sehunnie dan sepertinya aku ingin mencicipinya lagi.." kata Jongin, yang ia langsung memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Sehun.

"MWOO? ANDW-

PLAAKKK

"APPOYAAAA~~~"Teriak Jongin histeris.

Ternyata noona Jongin datang di waktu yang tepat dan apa yang ia lakukan, ya dia memukul bibir Jongin yang sedang monyong itu dengan nampan yang tadi untuk menaruh bubur. Betapa kalian tau sakitnya gimana?

"YAAAKKK! TIFFANY KIM AWAS KAU!" Teriak Jongin dengan mata yang berkilat penuh kemarahan.

"Eoh, ada apa Kim HITAM Jongin sayang? Dan kau berani-beraninya memanggil noonamu yang terlewat cantik ini dengan tidak sopan... awas kau.." sembur Fanny noona dengan mengacung-acungkan sebilah pisau *ewh sadis amat* ulang mengacungkan sebuah nampan(?) *itu lebih baik*

Sehun hanya menatap kedua kakak-adik itu dengan tatapan polos sepolos-polosnya lembar jawaban UAS author *abaikan*

_SKIP_

Saat ini Sehun, Jongin, dan noona Jongin a.k.a Tiffany noona sedang berada di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara reality show di TV mereka *yaiyalah masa di TV author-_-*

Jongin terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya karena ia tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun, dan malah dipisahkan oleh Fanny noona.

"Sehunnie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, sehingga kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Fanny noona.

"Eum, sebenarnya aku akan dijodohkan oleh anak dari rekan bisnis Appa. Dan sebenaarnya aku tidak mau, akhirnya aku kabur dari rumah dan itu sudah dari kemarin." Jelas Sehun.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dan kita lihat reaksi Fanny noona

"OMOO... DARI KEMARIN.. YA TUHAN. LALU KAU TIDUR DIMANA, KAU MAKAN APA, APAKAH KAU TERLUKA? DAN BAGAIMANA JIKA KKAMJONG TIDAK MENEMUKANMU. UNTUNG SAJA KAU DITEMUKAN KKAMJONG JELEK ITU..." kata Fanny noona sambil menatap Sehun dengan intens dan dengan tatapan ewh- susah jelasinnya *think again* -_-

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menatap tidak percaya, apa yang noona nya katakan sungguh alay mungkin. Dengan orang yang baru dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Lah lain halnya dengan Jongin sendiri. Eum mungkin efek dari muka Jongin yang tidak ada imut-imutnya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sehun yang terlalu dan melampaui batas keimutan. Ya Jongin berpikiran seperti itu.

"Lalu apakah kau akan terus kabur dari rumah, kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau orangtuamu menghawatirkanmu, bagaimana jika mereka sampai stress karena anaknya hilang. Apa kau akan terus-terusan begini?" tanya Jongin bijak.

"Kau keberatan jika aku tinggal disini ha? Tapi benar juga apa katamu Jongin-ah. Mungkin besok aku akan pulang." Sehun berkata sambil memainkan jarinya dan ia juga mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, besok biar Kkamjong yang mengantarkan kau pulang. Sebaiknya kita tidur karena sudah larut malam." Kata Fanny noona bijak *tumben bijak* #DiranjamSONE

_SKIP_

[Other Place]

Eungghhh~~ kau tahu Jongin? Aku akan segera kembali untukkmu, aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Aku sudah tidak sabar akan bertemu dengan mu Jonginna... tunggu sebentar lagi. Mungkin besok aku akan sampai di Korea, dan kau harus menjemputku. Akan ku tepati janji kita dulu. **Saranghae Jonginna~~**

_-flashback-_

"_Jonginna, ayo kejar aku... macak cegitu aja kau cudah capek? Nanti aku tidak mau menemani Jonginna lagi kalo gitu.." teriak namja kecil nan manis._

"_Bu-bukan begitu Luhannie hyung... Jongin hanya ingin ichtilahat cebental. Nanti Jongin tlaktil ech klim deh. Cini hyung kecini cebentar..." namja yang dipanggil Jonginna itu mendudukkan dirinya di dekat pohon yang cukup lebat._

"_Jeongmal? Baiklah kalau begitu..." Luhan kecil tersenyum senang dan dengan segera ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin kecil._

_Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah cutter dari saku celananya. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa takut karena Jongin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cutter tersebut._

"_Jongin, buat apa cuttel itu? Kau menaku-_

"_ssttt~~ diam Luhannie hyung. Aku hanya ingin menulich kan cecuatu pada pohon ini" jelas Jongin yang sudah memulai membuat ukiran di pohon itu. Luhan hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang serius mengukir._

"_Cha... lihat hyung Jongin cudah celecai mengukirnya..." tunjuk Jongin. Luhan pun segera membacanya dan dipohon itu tertulis:_

_**KIM JONGIN**_

_**SARANGHAE**_

_**LU HAN**_

_Luhan hanya tersipu malu setelah membaca itu._

"_Luhan hyung mau kan becok kalau kita cudah becar menikah dengan Jongin?" tanya Jongin sedikit takut. Melihat Luhan tak kunjung menjawab, Jongin pikir Luhan hyung nya tidak mau menikah pun mendesah kecewa dan tiba-tiba_

_CHUPPP~~_

_Luhan mencium pipi Jongin sekilas, dan terlihan rona merah menjalar di pipi chubby Luhan. "NDE, NDEE~~~ Aku mau Jonginna~~" jawab lalu mengambil sebuah hairband bunga dari belakang tubuhnya (ia sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi,dan hairband itu milik Fanny noona-nya :p) Jongin lalu memakaikannya di kepala Luhan._

"_Yakcokhae?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_nde~ yakcokhae..." Luhan lalu menautkan jari kelingking nya dengan jari kelingking Jongin. Dan mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain._

_-flashback end-_

Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Jongin waktu mereka kecil dulu. Ia langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya mengemasi kopernya. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan terbang ke Korea untuk menemui kekasih kecilnya.

_SKIP_

"Pagi Sehunnie? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Fanny noona sembari menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Ia menyapa Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan terliaht sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk, kebetulan kamar mandinya bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"ne~~ aku merasa lebih baik daripada kemarin noona." Jawab Sehun, ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan.

"Pagi noona, Sehun-ah." Sapa Jongin dari arah kamarnya dan langsung menuju dapur. Mereka bertiga ya Sehun, Jongin, dan Fanny noona. Appa Jongin seorang pemilik perusahan di bidang konstruksi alat berat di USA dan eommanya merupakan desainer serta penata rias terkenal di Paris, Prancis dan Jongin hanya tinggal berdua dengan noonanya. Meraka sarapan bersama dengan makanan yang dimasak oleh Fanny noona, yang ternyata noona Jonin itu pintar memasak. "Jongin kau akan mengantar Sehun pulang kan?" tanya Fanny noona. " Ya begitulah." Jawab Jongin seadanya.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Jongin segera mengganti bajunya sementara Sehun menunggunya di luar sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Saat Jongin ingin mengambil poselnya tiba-tiba poselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk

From : Luhan Hyung

Annyeong, Jonginna~~ apa kau masih mengenaliku? Aku sebentar lagi sampai di Seoul. Aku ingin kau menjemputku di bandara. Aku tunggu eum jemput aku pukul 10. Eotte? Oh ya, **nan jeongmal bogoshiposso Jonginna~~ :3**

DEG

DEG

DEG

Seketika tangan Jongin gemetar dan tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Luhan hyung nya, Luhan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya setelah sehari mereka berjanji akan menikah ketika mereka dewasa nanti tiba-tiba kembali dan apa yang ia katakan 'nan jeongmal bogohiposso?'. Sungguh sebenarnya Jongin sudah lupa akan perasaannya yang telah hilang bersama perginya Luhan. Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan ia, ia sebenarnya mulai tertarik dengan namja yang ia temukan kemarin ya dia OH SEHUN.

"Kkamjong, kau sudah selesai? Sehun sudah menuggumu sejak tadi. Cepat keluar." Kata Fanny noona sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin.

_CEKLEK_

Jongin pun keluar tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya, dia terlihat tidak lesu "Jongin? Gwaenchanna?" tanya Fanny noona cemas. "Noona? Kau tahu Luhan Hyung? Dia kembali noona..." Jongin berkata tapi wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah yang mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan author -_-

Fanny noona membelalakkan mata tidak percaya dan ia pun hanya mempuk-puk dongsaengnya itu dengan halus, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "eum, Jongin sebaiknya cepat antarkan Sehun pulang dan mengenai Luhan nanti saja." Usul Fanny noona.

"Kajja Sehun-ah, aku antar kau pulang." Kata Jongin sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun dan langsung mengajaknya turun, dan langsung naik kemobil Jongin *cepet banget perasaan alurnya.-.*

_SKIP_

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

KNOCK- CEKLEK *perasaan backsoundnya lenjeh banget ya-_-*

"Ya ada kep-ASTAGA TUAN MUDA.. ANDA KEMANA SAJA EOH. NYONYA SAMPAI MENANGISI TUAN MUDA SETIAP HARI... ANDA DARIMANA SAJA?" cerocos Ahn Ahjumma.

"Aishh,, ahjumma, membuat telingaku sakit tauk. Aku mau masuk, kajja Jongin." Sehun menimpali ocehan Ahn Ahjumma sekenanya dan ia malah langsung melenggang masuk.

"Eomma? Eomma? Sehunmu yang yeoppo ini sudah pulang dari acara kabur dari rumahnya" teriak Sehun disamping eommanya. ewhh- sedikit gila mungkin, eoh entahlah.

Eomma Sehun yang masih berlinang air mata akhirnya mendongak ke arah Sehun yang berdiri dengan tampang puppy nya... seketika eommanya memukulinya bertubi-tubi.

"dasar pabboya... kau tidak tahu eomma hampir gila karena kau tidak pulang selama 3 hari ini.. hikss Sehunnie.." kata Eomma Sehun. "appo eomma. Berhenti... Salah sendiri mau menjodohkan ku." Balas Sehun

Kedua Ibu dan anak itu rasanya tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada seorang Kim Jongin disitu. "Eh, itu siapa Sehunnie?" tanya eommanya.

"Oh, perkenalkan, dia Kim Jongin. Namja yang menemukanku dan merawatku selama 2 hari kemarin." Jelas Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma. Kim Jongn imnida." Sapa Jongin ramah.

"ne~~Annyeong nak Jongin. Terimakasih kau telah merawat anak nakal ini, aku harap kemarin ia tidak menyusakanmu nak Jongin."

"Ah anniyo. Ahjumma. Eum saya pamit pulang dulu Ahjumma-

"Eh, kau tidak minum dulu atau mung-

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Ahjumma. Saya juga sedang ada janji. Saya pamit dulu Ahjumma-Sehun. Annyeong" potong Jongin lalu melesat keluar dan pergi dari rumah Sehun.

Seperginya(?) Jongin, eomma Sehun dan Sehun saling berbincang seakan melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun baru pulang dari acara kaburnya.

DDRRTT

Tiba-tiba posel Sehun bergetar.

From : Luhannie hyung^^

Sehunna~~ jemput hyung sekarang dibandara. Oh iya kau juga akan kuperkenalkan dengan kekasih hyung waktu kecil dulu, hehehe. Jempu sekarang.. hyung tunggu, nanti hyung traktir bubble tea

Wajah Sehun seketika menjadi senang, setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Ia pun langsung melesat keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan eommanya. Dan terdengan sebuah mobil yang baru saja tancap gas dan langsung melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

-At Airport-

Seorang namja yang berpawakan tidak cukup tinggi terkihat mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, mungkin ia sedang menunggu seseorang dan ia terus saja memandangi ponselnya, siapa tahu ada panggilan masuk dan

DRRTTTTT~~~~

"Yeoboseyo? Jonginna~ kau dimana aku sudah menuggumu dari 5 menit lalu..."

"..."

"eoh, jinjja? Mian. Aku memakai jacket warna baby blue dan membawa koper warna hitam, posisiku sedang di dekat ruang informasi." Ujar Luhan.

"..."

"nde, aku tunggu"

PIP

"Luhannie hyung?" seorang namja lain menepuk pundak Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan matanya langsung berbinar.. "OMO? Sehunna~~ nan bogoshipooo~~" Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun. Dan sehun menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Tanpa mereka tahu, Jongin yang sudah ada disamping Luhan dan melihat Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan. Usai Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan, Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan melihat Jongin.

"Jonginna~~ kau sudah datang. Perkenalakan ini Sehun sepupuku.." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Dan Sehun perkenalkan ini Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kekasih kecilku." Luhan berkata, dan terlihat rona merah menjalari pipinya.

Bagaimana reaksi Sehun dan Jongin, mereka berdua membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, dan Sehun merasa dirinya ditimpa oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan batu yang langsung mengenai hatinya. *potek hati Sehun:'(*

TBC dengan tidak elit -_-

Annyeong? Eotte? Eotte? Ceritanya tambah ngaco kan.. ya Jihyun tahu *hug Sehun* Jihyun ngerasa ceritanya panjang bingit yaa. Apakah membosankan? Mungkin Kris sama konflik akan muncul chap depan, tetep ikutin yaa~~~ ffn suka korupsi yaa, masa spasi sama enternya ilang-ilang sendiri,,, -_-

Akhir kata

Minta **REVIEW** boleh? No **SIDERS**...

Big Thanks to (maaf gak bisa balas 1 1, kalo sempet mungkin aku PM aja ya)

**sehunnoona | ****teleportbabies | ****daddykaimommysehun | ****bbuingbbuingaegyo | ****gwansim84 | ****smTown LoversSJ | ****Ayupadma28**


	3. Chapter 3

-Wae? Chap.3 (KaiHun, KaiLu, KrisHun)-

.

.

.

Jihyun bener-bener nggak nyangka respon readers akan baik seperti ini. Makanya Jihyun sempetin buat bales reviewya readers sekalian : ^^

**Daddykaimommysehun : haha pendek ya? Lha menurut Jihyun udah panjang soalnya Jihyun udah capek ngetiknya :P. HunHan hubungannya sepupuan. Iya kkamjong harus tetap memilih, dan juga dia memang dilema. Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Gwansim84 : terimakasih banget sarannya chingu . Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo : iya Luhan sama Sehun sepupuan. Dan bakalan ada yang ngalah dan tersakiti. Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Teleportbabies : Sehun Cuma tinggal dirumah Jongin 2 hari chingu, mungkin dia udah kangen sama ortunya, jadinya gak lama dirumah Jongin. . Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Oniks : makasih sarannya chingu . Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Ayupadma28 : jongin milih siapa ya? Kita lihat aja nanti chingu, makanya ikutin terus cerintanya *modus*. Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**chuapExo31 : makasih chingu . Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Kiky : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**SehunBubbleTea1294 : haha :D mainstream ya? Setiap KaiHun ada KaiLu? Tapi kalau hubungan KaiHun kalau gak ada KaiLu itu berasa kurang greget gimana gitu. Jihyun ngerasa chap kemarin udah panjang, soalnya Jihyun udah capek ngetiknya :P. Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Digichan-chan : sumpah Jihyun salah fokus baca pen-name kamu. Aku bacanya malah digigit Chanyeol, aku mikirnya sampai –apanya yang digigit cobak?- *abaikan* padahal kan jauh banget dari digichan-chan sama digigit Chanyeol. *oke abaikan* Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Sayakanoicinoe : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Nhaonk : emang Jongin gila dari sananya *eh. Biarkan Jongin memilih dan biarkan ia memilih menurut hati kecilnya *ini apa?* Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Baby jjonghun : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Shakyu : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^ *ikutan bawa banner KaiHun***

**Sehunie : emang Jongin mesum banget chingu *emang lu tahu, Jihyun sotoy* Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

** : karena Jihyun suka orang ke-3 nya Luhan *gak tanya* Jihyun juga tahu, padahal Tiffany eonnie gak bisa masak dan di sini Jiuhyun buat dia pinter masak. Gapapa biar Tiffany eonnie suka :P. Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Onkey2min22 : makasih banget chingu, jadi malu *ditimpuk berjamaah* Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**sehunWind : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**gembel : ne~ Sehun emang imut, oenjoe, polos lagi. Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**silvana : makasih banget chingu. Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**diyas : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**emoah : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**celana kai : haha *ketawa evil* sebenernya Jihyun pengennya gak masukin Luhan, tapi kalau dalam hubungan KaiHun gak ada KaiLu itu rasanya kayak makan Bakso tapi gak ada baksonya *apa ini?* -perumpamaan yang gila* Sehun udah lope sama Kai belum ya, liat aja ntar *ditimpuk*. Gimana ya, end nya siapa ya? Kalo akhirnya Sehun malah berpaling ke Jihyun gimana? Haha*ketawa evil* (lagi). Jihyun bukan anak RP kok, Jihyun gak tau cara main RP gimana *kudet buanget*. Btw kayaknya seru deh ngobrol sama kamu. And then Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**askasufa : KaiHun emang udah babo dari orok *dijejelin sendal* Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : penname kamu susah banget, Jihyun sampai bingung ngucapinnya, soalnya Jihyun cadel huruf R jadi agak susah bacanya *ga ada yang nanya*. Genrenya, jujur Jihyun gak bisa bikin hurt, gatau kenapa. *toss* sama Jihyun juga suka ff yg uke-nya Sehun. Gapapa, santai aja Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^ **

**YoungChanBiased : Ini udah lanjut chingu, review lagi ya~ gomawo^^**

**Ada yang ketinggalan kan? Semoga tidak ada yaa~~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Preview Chap. 2]**

"**Luhannie hyung?" seorang namja lain menepuk pundak Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan matanya langsung berbinar.. "OMO? Sehunna~~ nan bogoshipooo~~" Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun. Dan sehun menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Tanpa mereka tahu, Jongin yang sudah ada disamping Luhan dan melihat Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan. Usai Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan, Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan melihat Jongin. **

"**Jonginna~~ kau sudah datang. Perkenalakan ini Sehun sepupuku.." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk Sehun.**

"**Dan Sehun perkenalkan ini Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kekasih kecilku." Luhan berkata, dan terlihat rona merah menjalari pipinya.**

**Bagaimana reaksi Sehun dan Jongin, mereka berdua membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, dan Sehun merasa dirinya ditimpa oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan batu yang langsung mengenai hatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title : Wae?

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kris Wu.

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Pairing : KaiHun, KaiLu, KrisHun

Author : Park Jihyun

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Teenager Life

Warning : **TYPO BETERBANGAN**, YAOI, MALExMALE, BOYxBOY. DLDR...

A/N : Jihyun bener-bener makasih banget buat reviewer yang udah ngasih saran, sangat ngebantu banget buat lebih memperbaiki tulisan Jihyun...^^

Summary :

"_Saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kau telah menempati rongga hatiku yang mungkin hanya kau lah yang bisa menempatinya. Dan aku begitu senang saat kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi orang itu telah merusak segalanya, dan apakah aku bisa bertahan untukmu Kim Jongin? Saranghae jeongmal Kim Jongin..."Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)_

.

YAOI

.

CRACK PAIR

.

DONT LIKE?

.

DONT READ!

**HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**.**

_Park Jihyun Present®_

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya saling bertatapan tidak percaya, mereka berdua merasakan perasaan yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ani/Nde." Jawab Sehun dan Jongin bersama tetapi dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Eoh, yang benar yang mana?" Luhan menunjukkan raut wajah yang bingung. Tapi Luhan tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Euumm, mungkin kalian berdua bisa berkenalan dulu, aku merasan ada yang canggung antara kalian berdua." Luhan berkata sambil mengusap tengkuknya, dia berpikir harus mencairkan atmosfir yang canggung antara Sehun sepupunya dan Jongin kekasih kecilnya.

"Annyeong, Jo-Jongin-ssi. Naneun Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun berkata sabil menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk mengajak Jongin berjabat tangan. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Karena Jongin tidak kunjung menjabat tangan Sehun, maka Luhan pun sedikit menyikut perut Jongin

"Euh, Jongin, Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan -ssi." Jongin menjabat tangan Sehun dan berucap dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Mereka berdua lalu melepasakan jabatannya.

"Nah, inikan lebih baik. Kajja kita pulang aku ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur." Ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng Sehun dan Jongin disisi kanan-kirinya.

.

.

-Wae-

.

.

Sehun akhirnya tidak sampai mengantarkan Luhan ke apartemennya. Luhan juga tidak keberatan karena Luhan juga sudah diantar Jongin. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Sehun terus asaja mengumpati Luhan, ia tidak terima mengetahui Jongin ternyata kekasih kecil yang Luhan sering ceritakan kepadanya dulu. Sehunterus saja mengomel tidak jelas sampai ia tidak sengaja hampir menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang jalan, karena ia sedang dalam situasi emosi, ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan memaki pejalan kaki tersebut.

.

.

Setelah Sehun memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi, Sehun langsung memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai. Tiba-tiba ada suara Appanya yang menginterupsi langkahnya, dan dengan berat hati Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menoleh ke arah Appanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Appanya.

"aku? Aku dari bandara, menjemput Luhan Hyung? Wae?" kata Sehun.

"Nanti malam, rekan bisnis Appa dan anaknya yang akan dijodohkan denganmu berkunjung kerumah, untuk membahas pertunangan kalian. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap. Tidak ada penolakan Oh Sehun."

"Tapi Appaaaa... aku-aku tidak mau dijodohkan, bagaimana kalo anak teman Appa itu jelek. Appa~~~" rengek Sehun.

"Ingat Oh Sehun, Appa tadi bilang apa? Tidak. Ada. Penolakan. Arrachi?" Appa sehun mengatakan dengan penekan.

"Ish jinjjayo!" Sehun lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan dilantai tangga dan menimbulkan suara yang tidak enak didengar.

BRAAKKK

Dan bantingan pintu kamar Sehun tidak dapat dicegah lagi.

" yeobo? Apa kau tidak keterlaluan dengan Sehun?" seorang yeoja yang dikenal dengan eomma Sehun datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi untuk suaminya.

"tentu saja keterlaluan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar perusahaan kita tetap utuh. Keluarga Wu juga sudah sering membantu keuangan perusahaan Sungminnie." Jelas Appa Sehun.

"Tapi kau sama saja menjual Sehun kita Kyu." Raut wajah Sungmin eomma Sehun terlihat sedih.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun dan anak Keluarga Wu saling mencintai, sebaiknya kau hibur Sehun dan kau jaga Sehun jangan sampai dia kabur lagi." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Arrasseo." Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Sehunnie, buka pintunya sayang." Panggil Sungmin dari luar. Sesaat kemudian

CEKLEK

"Wae?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Walaupun aku kabur dari rumah tetap saja Appa akan menjodohkan ku. Dan itu tidak berguna." Sehun menambahkan.

"Eomma, mau masuk? Sebaiknya bicara didalam saja." Sambung Sehun lagi.

Sungmin hanya menatap Sehun -_-. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke kamar Sehun, Sungmin langsung saja masuk sebelum Sehun nanti akan mengatakan suatu hal lagi.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, Eomma dengar anak dari rekan bisnis Appa tidak jelek kok. Dia lulusan dari MIT University. Dan yang eomma dengar lagi dia sangat tampan dan wajahnya mirip bule. Pokoknya Sehunnie tidak akan menyesal jika bertunangan dengannya." Jelas Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli, toh mau dia jelek tampan atau apalah, yang pasti aku tetap akan dijodohkan dengannya. Iya kan eomma?" jawab Sehun asal.

Sungmin sebenarnya merasa kasihan juga dengan Sehun, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyetujui keputusan suaminya. Seandainya ia bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih kebahagiaan putra satu-satunya itu.

"eum, sebaiknya sekarang Sehunnie mandi ya, karena sebentar lagi rekan bisnis Appa akan segera datang." Kata Sungmin sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun dengan sayang, dan setelah itu Sungmin keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Dengan setengah hati Sehun kemudian mengambil handuknya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi, seperti yang diperintahkan Eommanya barusan.

.

.

-Wae?-

.

.

TING-TONG-TING-TONG

Terdengar suara bel dari luar pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Oh. Sungmin yang sudah mengira bahwa itu adalah Keluarga Wu, segera membukakan pintu rumah.

CEKLEK

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungminnie? Nan bogoshipo~~" kata aka Eunhyuk teman lama Sungmin waktu SHS.

Donghae (suaminya) dan Kris (anaknya) hanya menatap malas kearah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang saling berpelukan sambil cipika-cipiki. Biasalah ibu-ibu kalau lama tidak bertemu pasti seperti itu. Pikir Donghae dan Kris.

"Aigooo~~Eunhyukkie~ ternyata ini kau. Kajja silahkan masuk." Ucap Sungmin setelah acara -mari berpelukan- selesai.

"Donghae Hyung~ lama sekali kita tidak bertemu hyung." Sambut Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk erat Donghae, sunbaenya waktu di SHS dulu.

"Kyuhyun? Kau akhirnya menikah dengan Sungmin eoh?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne~ Hyung juga akhirnya dengan Eunhyuk noona. Eh ini Kris yang kau ceritakan dulu Hyung?"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi. Naneun Kris Wu imnida." Kata Kris dengan sopan tidak lupa menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Aigoo~~ dia sangat tampan. Dan lihat tingginya, nak Kris kau tinggi sekali." Puji Sungmin.

Kris yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Eoh, Sungminnie ngomong-omong dimana putramu? Dari tadi kita belum melihatnya. Lihatlah Kris dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat calon tunangannya." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Eoh ne-ne-ne. Aku panggilkan Sehunnie dulu eonnie. Nak Kris tunggu sebentar ya." Jawab Sungmin.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Derap langkah Sungmin terdengar saat ia hendak memanggil Sehun di kamarnya.

"Sehunnie, kajja keluar. Keluarga Wu sudah datang." Kata Sungmin dari luar.

"Hmmm~~" terdengar deheman Sehun dari kamar. Sesaat kemudian,

CEKLEK

Sehun keluar dengan menggunakan skiny jeans warna putih dengan kemeja soft pink yang dipadu dengan jas warna pink tua. Dan Sehun sungguh terlihat yeoppo, sangat yeoppo malah. Sungmin pun melihat Sehun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Aku sudah siap, eomma. Kajja." Ajak Sehun.

Sungmin menggandeng Sehun menuju ruang tamu. Saat Sehun turun dari tangga, terlihat Kris memamndanginya dengan tatapan err- mesum mngkin? Dan lihatlah wajah Eunhyuk, ia merasa senang sekali melihat calon tunangan anaknya yang begitu cantik dan imut -pikirnya-. Sehun dan Sungmin akhirnya sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Ahjumma-Ahjussi. Naneun Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit membungkuk dan sebuah senyuman manis tersimpul pada wajahnya.

"Annyeong Sehunnie. Kau sangat cantik sekali. Tidak salah Donghae ingin menjodohkan mu dengan Kris." Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap lembut pipi Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, perkenalkan ini Kris anak kami. Kris ayo kenalkan dirimu." Kata Donghae.

"Annyeong Sehun. Kris imnida." Kris mengenalkan dirinya sambil menjabat tangan Sehun eum- lama.

Sampai akhirnya-

"EHEM-" Terdengar dehaman Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"eh? Mianhamnida." Kris melepaskan jabatannya dengan Sehun, dan ia langsung mengusap tengkuknya.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung makan malam saja. Berhubung waktu sudah semakin larut." Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

"ne~kajja hyung-noona. Kris Sehun klian juga ikut." Kyuhyun memberikan instruksi.

.

.

.

Keluarga Oh dan Keluarga Wu makan malam dengan hening, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok serta garpu yang mengenai piring. Tetapi tidak dengan Kris, sedari tadi Kris terus saja mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun dan ia juga sengaja menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke sampingnya, dimana Sehun duduk di samping Kris. Sehun merasa risih atas tindakan Kris, ia sengaja menginjak kaki Kris dengan sepatunya. Karena Kris berteriak, pandangan mereka kecuali Sehun mengarah ke arah Kris semua.

"AHHH~~~" Ringis Kris.

"kau kenapa Kris?" tanya Eunhyuk, eommanya.

"Ah- ani. Lidahku tergigit eomma." Jawab Kris berbohong.

"Oh, lain kali hati-hati. Nak Kris." Kata Sungmin. Dan Kris menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Kris hanya tertawa kecil sambil menoleh ke arah Kris dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Seolah mengejek Kris. Kris yang melihat itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sinis dan mendesis tidak suka.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan acara makan malam, Kyuhyun-Sungmin serta Donghae-Eunhyuk menuju ruang tamu untuk membahas pertunangan Kris dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie sebaiknya kau ajak Kris ke taman. Supaya kalian bisa lebih akrab." Titah Kyuhyun, appanya.

Sehun pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Dan ia berjalan malas menuju taman tanpa mengajak Kis yang ada disampingnya. Tapi karena ia melihat tatapan Appanya yang seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup, Sehun pun akhirnya mengajak Kris.

"Kau mau ikut tidak Kris.-ssi.?" tanya Sehun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Kris mengikuti Sehun dari belakang dan ia senyum-senyum sendiri, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman dibawah payungan langit kelam yang berhias bintang yang menaburinya serta bulan yang meneranginya. Sehun menengadah kepalanya ke atas, ia julurkan tangannya ke atas seolah akan menggapai bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Kris-ssi?" panggil Sehun.

"hmm." Jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mau dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Sehun, yang masih saja menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" jawab Kris, dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Kris-ssi. Aish sudahlah kau membuat mood ku hancur." Kata Sehun asal. Dan ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan sengitnya.

Kris juga memandang Sehun, tetapi ia memandang Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin hanya Sehun yang baru melihatnya. Jadilah Sehun dan Kris saling berpandangan lama. Tangan Kris lama-lama merayap ke arah pipi Sehun

"Kau tahu Sehunna? Kau itu sangat cantik, dan kau percaya apa itu 'Love at First Sight'? dan aku merasakannya sekarang Sehunna." Ucap Kris.

CHUPP~

Kris mencium pipi Sehun lama, dan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. Ia shock, dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kris lalu melepaskan ciuman dipipi Sehun dan mengusap rambut blonde Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kau sangat lucu, Sehunna. Dan aku suka itu." Kata Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam.

Sehun memandang Kris

"1 menit 10.000 won." Kris berucap asal.

Sontak Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa malu, ketahuan memandangi Kris.

.

.

-Wae?-

.

.

-Other Place-

"Kau tahu, Jonginna? Selama aku di China, aku terus saja aku memikirkan mu? Aku khawatir tentangmu, karena aku pergi semauku tanpa memberitahu mu." Luhan berkata sambil merbahkan kepalanya di paha Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau meninggalkanku dan tanpa meninggalkan kabar sedikitpun?" Tanya jongin. 'Sesungguhnya aku telah melupakanmu mu Hyung, dan kau tahu kau telah menghancurkan semuanya. Dengan datangnya kau dengan tiba-tiba' batin Jongin dalam hati. Jongin mengusap-usap rambut caramel Luhan.

"mian~ aku tidak sempat mengabarimu. Aku pergi ke China pada waktu malam hari dan pada saat itu posisiku sedang tidur Jonginna, dan waktu aku bangun, aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah ada di China." Jawab Luhan dengan menetesnya air mata Luhan.

"tapi kenapa? Kenapa setelah itu kau tidak pernah mengabari aku lagi. Jujur aku sudah melupakan mu Hyung. Kau tahu setiap hari aku selalu ke rumahmu untuk memastikan kau benar-benar belum pergi. Dan setiap hari aku ke taman duduk dibawah pohon kenangan kita, berharap kau akan datang. Kau tahu aku sangat sakit hyung. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar, kau seolah tenggelam ditelan bumi. Dan saat aku telah melupakanmu dan mulai menemukan penggantimu, kau-kau dengan seenaknya datang dan menghancurkan semuanya hyung..." kata Jongin panjang lebar, dan ia seolah meluapkan semua penat di hatinya.

Seketika Luhan bangun dari pangkuan Jongin, ia terlihat sangat kacau dengan air mata yang menganak sungai melewati pipinya yang putih. Ia meraba pipi Jongin yang juga telah basah dengan air matanya.

"mian, mian, mianhamnida Jongin. Aku mengaku salah aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kata Luhan dengan nada yang bergetar. Jongin menyentuh tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya.

"Hyung? Mian~ Tapi aku sudah melupakan cintaku kepadamu hyung. Kau tahu siapa sekarang yang menempati rongga hatiku?"

'jangan kumohon jangan katakan Jongin' –mohon Luhan dalam hati-

"Kau tahu hyung. Ya dia-

'jangan Jongin, aku tidak mau mendengarnya' Air mata Luhan mengalir lebih banyak dikedua belah pipinya, dan ia tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"**Sehun. Oh Sehun, sepupumu Hyung.**"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Perkataan Jongin terasa sangat menusuk hati Luhan, Luhan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, selain air matanya yang terus saja mengaak sungai yang kian lam kian deras. Hati Luhan hancur sudah. Dan ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya seolah akan membnuh siapa pun yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

'Sehun. Oh Sehun, kau tidak akan tenang.' Batin Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Huwaaa~~~ eotte? Eotte? Gimana? Makin ngaco, apa nambah penasaran *ketawa evil*

Karena minggu depan Jihyun udah masuk sekolah, jadinya update ff nya paling agak telat, maklum masih sekolah. Jangan timpukin Jihyun ya, karena cerintanya malah jadi aneh... jihyun minta maaf deh kalau ceritanya nggak menuhin keinginan reders sekalian. Jihyun kan juga masih author newbie, ini jujur ff pertama Jihyun yang di publish, yang lain mah jamuran di lappy. Pokoknya jangan bosen baca ff Jihyun. Akhir kata

**Minta REVIEW boleh? NO SILENT READERS...**

Gomawoo~~~ *terbang bareng Sehun*


End file.
